CELLULAR AND MOLECULAR NEUROSCIENCE AND NEUROGENETICS Jean de Vellis and Anthony Campagnoni, Group Coordinators During the last decade, the research groups headed by Jean de Vellis and Anthony Campagnoni have increasingly taken similar approaches to investigate the underlying mechanisms directing the normal development of the nervous system as well as the pathogenesis causing developmental dysfunctions, i.e. mental retardation and developmental disabilities (MRDD). They use genetics, molecular biology, and cellular and molecular neuroscience to analyze mechanisms in genetically-engineered animal models of human developmental disorders. The majority of MRRC researchers throughout this group are interested in the development of the nervous system. Another reason to present the Campagnoni and de Vellis groups together is that they will move to the third floor of the Neuroscience Research/MRRC Building in early spring. They have set up shared governance to utilize large shared laboratories, procedure rooms, vivarium, and a large linear equipment room. Therefore they expect to generate more collaborations in their efforts to elucidate the neurobiology and genetics of developmental disorders. Some of the geneticists are already located in the nearby Department of Human Genetics. One of the common research interests is the study of stem cells, an area relevant to the recent California initiative that will hopefully supplement funding. Harley Kornblum, the director of the budding Neural Stem Cell Center has been recruited as an MRRC core faculty and Psychiatry and Biobehavioral Sciences will become his primary department. Kornblum joins Sun, Fan, Waschek, de Vellis and Cederbaum who have major interest in stem cells for their role in development and MRDD. The research progress for these two groups is listed alphabetically by investigator.